


Memorias Hufflepuff

by Cygnus_Harvey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnus_Harvey/pseuds/Cygnus_Harvey
Summary: Historia post-Harry Potter, que toma lugar en el año 2008, diez años después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Narra la vida de Cygnus Harvey, durante sus años de educación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Semi-canónico, toma como válidos los hechos sucedidos en Hufflepuff Existe, de Tastatur.





	1. Primer año mágico

\- _¡Vamos, Cygnus, que es para hoy!_

Alice me apremia, bastante nerviosa, chillando desde la otra punta de la casa. Por favor, si fuese por ella habríamos acampado en King’s Cross. ¡Incluso varios días! La impaciencia de esta chica no es normal. Ni… nada, en general.

\- _¡Ya voy, ya voy, un segundo!_ – Le grito, porque si se me ocurre no responder, es capaz de venir a buscarme hecha una furia, y lo peor que puedo hacer mi primer día de clases es tener a Alice enfadada.

Echo un vistazo a mi equipaje, y suspiro. No sé cómo voy a bajar por las escaleras con esta mole. Bueno, sí lo sé, me voy a escoñar. ¿Qué te apuestas?

¡Milagro! He logrado bajar las escaleras y sigo vivo. Más o menos vivo, al menos. Aunque no creo que mi espalda vuelva a ser la de antes. Alice me mira con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta. Pero una pequeña sonrisilla le asoma en los labios, veo que le hace gracia mi sufrimiento. ¡Será puñetera! No le habría costado nada ayudarme.

Mi madre nos ayuda a colocar las maletas en la chimenea, y es el momento en el que me alegro de que no tengamos ningún hermano extra. Mira que es grande la chimenea, amplia como ella sola, pero con los carritos encajonados (porque mi madre quiere ir todos de un tirón, como si nos fuésemos a equivocar y acabásemos en el Callejón Knockturn… (¡sólo un inútil haría algo así!) Vamos a morir asfixiados aquí. Bueno, ahora toca mi parte favorita. Un poco de polvo, y…

 

Ay, qué malito estoy. He estado a punto de echar hasta la cena de Nochebuena. Por suerte no he desayunado demasiado, y mi bolo alimenticio sigue donde debe estar, en mi estómago. O eso espero. Mi hermana está tan sonriente, como si disfrutase con esa infernal montaña rusa mágica. No es humana, cada día estoy más convencido. Seguro que en Hogwarts estudiamos a algún bicho y descubro su identidad. Es una buena meta, pensándolo bien.

Mi madre nos acompaña, por primera vez en nuestra corta vida, al andén. ¡Merlín, que preciosidad de tren! ¡Y cuánta gente! La mayoría de las personas aquí son familiares, padres en general, que vienen a acompañar a sus hijos. Pero hay algunos que tienen personas para hacer una comida familiar. ¿Los de ese son abuelos, o bisabuelos? Ya nos ha comentado mi madre, medio en broma medio en serio, que si tanta gente viene a despedirse, es para asegurarse de que nos subamos al tren y poder celebrarlo por todo lo alto en cuando se ponga en marcha. Qué cariñosa y maja es a veces. Pese a todo, se le ve algo afligida cuando nos despedimos y subimos al tren.

 

Como Alice y yo no conocemos a nadie, decidimos quedarnos en un vagón vacío en modo autistas. Yo aún sigo con los nervios bailando por todo mi sistema digestivo, pero Alice es totalmente incombustible.

Me está relatando, con todo lujo de detalles, su argumentación de por qué debería estar en esta casa y no en aquella, y logro frenarla antes de que empiece a psicoanalizarme a mí. No tengo ni idea de mi casa, pero ella va a la casa de los cerebritos de cabeza. Ya que le he cortado con su tema de conversación, me comenta acerca de una ceremonia de selección con no se qué sombrero mágico parlante, fantasmas y canciones varias. Mamá no nos ha querido contar nunca del todo cómo funciona, ya que le hace ilusión que tengamos algún tipo de factor sorpresa. Pero se ve que a ella eso no le vale, y se ha debido de estudiar la biblioteca de principio a fin. Por lo menos su incesante y animada cháchara ayuda a paliar mis nervios, cosa que le agradezco bastante.

Cuando empieza a hablarme grosso modo de las asignaturas que tendremos en primero (¡me muero por empezar con Transformaciones!), la puerta se abre de par en par, con un chico moreno, de pelo corto, alto y un poco apurado.

\- _Disculpad, no sabía que este vagón estaba ocupado…_

\- _No te preocupes, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?_ – Le responde Alice, que siempre ha sido bastante extrovertida. Aunque me pregunto si será sólo por socializar.

\- _En ese caso, acepto gustoso. Me llamo Zack, Zack Valentine._

\- _Yo soy Cygnus, Cygnus Harvey. Y esta es mi hermana Alice._

- _¿Harvey, uh? No me suena demasiado vuestra familia. ¿Sois sangre s… hijos de muggles?_ – Se corrige a tiempo, visiblemente azorado. Veo que Alice le fulmina con la mirada.

\- _Nuestra madre es bruja, y nuestro padre fue muggle_ – Responde ella, cortante.

\- _¿Fue? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

\- _Murió, hace cuatro años_ – Respondo yo. No es demasiado agradable hablar de ello, pero le explico que hace cuatro años, mi padre fue a combatir a los últimos resquicios de una organización terrorista que no asumieron que estaban acabados con la muerte de su líder. Pese a ello, resultaron ser demasiados, y lograron acabar con dos policías y herir de gravedad a otros cuatro, antes de lograr ser reducidos. Mi padre no logró sobrevivir a sus heridas, y falleció en el hospital, dos semanas después. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como a Alice se le empapan un poco los ojos. Nunca ha logrado superar su muerte, estaban muy unidos. Por suerte para mí, Zack también parece percibirlo y rápidamente cambia de tema.

_\- Perdonadme el desliz de antes, chicos. Mi familia siempre ha sido, uh… Un poco clasista, ya me entendéis, y a día de hoy sigue habiendo ciertas partes de mi familia que se consideran superiores por su sangre mágica._

_\- ¿Y tú eres uno de ellos?_ – Incide Alice, con garra. Al menos parece haberse olvidado de lo de papá, a cambio de atacar al chico.

\- _No, os aseguro que no. Mis padres se desligaron de esa parte de la familia cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre, muggle_ – El ceño de Alice se relaja notoriamente, y el chico sonríe, aliviado – _Pero ciertas costumbres son difíciles de eliminar, y hace falta deconstruirse, así que…_

Le interrumpo para preguntar qué demonios significa “deconstruirse”, y nos pasamos la siguiente media hora (o más bien se la pasan ellos, quitándose la palabra el uno al otro para explicarme y ponerme ejemplos) debatiendo sobre diversos temas impropios de chicos de nuestra edad, que sólo son interrumpidos por el dulce olor de la señora del carrito de dulces.

Ocho ranas de chocolate, dos meigas fritas, cuatro calderos de chocolate y siete grageas de sabores que terminan cuando me toca una sabor a barro después , los asientos están rebosantes de dulces y envoltorios vacíos de estas. Principalmente míos. Alice está acostumbrada, pero Zack parece desconcertado. Me mira, mira todos los envoltorios vacíos y me vuelve a mirar.

\- _¿Es que te comiste a un tercer hermano mellizo, y tienes que alimentarle porque aún sigue en tu interior?_ – Me pregunta sin ningún tipo de pudor. Me sonrojo visiblemente, antes de poder reírme. Por suerte para mí, el sonido del tren nos indica que ya estamos casi en Hogwarts, que nos vayamos preparando.

 

¡Qué pasada de guardabosques! ¡Y de lago! ¡Y de barcas! Eh… ¿tenemos que cruzar el lago con ellas? ¿Pero no había un calamar gigante? ¿Así es como hacen la selección? El que logre cruzar el lago, entra, y el que no, bueno. Alimento para los peces.

Parece ser que no es tan mortífero como pensaba en un principio, y la visión del castillo, alzándose majestuosamente, es digna de ver. El sonoro “oooh” a mi alrededor lo confirma. Alice, a mi lado en la barca, me estruja fuertemente la pierna. Veo que ella también está atónita. Si es que hay cosas que no se pueden mirar en los libros, hay que vivirlas.

Cuando entramos en el castillo, nos espera una anciana vestida con una elegante túnica negra, a juego con su picudo sombrero, unas gafas de media luna y una mirada tan penetrante que logra que nos callemos sin siquiera abrir la boca. Nos explica que ahora vamos a pasar al Gran Comedor, y que tendremos nuestra ceremonia de selección allí, antes del banquete de bienvenida. Quizá no debería haberme atiborrado, no creo que pueda cenar demasiado.

Resulta que nos van a colocar un sombrero un tanto mugriento en la cabeza, y este decide a qué casa vamos cada uno. Espero que no haya ninguno con piojos, o voy a comenzar a realizar maleficios aún sin las bases.

Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, todo el resto del colegio está sentado a lo largo de cuatro largas mesas de madera, y los profesores al frente, en un atrio. Está iluminado por un techo que simula estar al aire libre, pero no, ese truco me lo sé yo. Aunque los hijos de muggles están bastante impresionados. Y algo inquietos, creen que van a morir entre cera ardiente de las miles de velas que tenemos sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me fijo en el grupo de profesores, y veo que cualquier parecido entre ellos es pura casualidad. Desde el guardabosques, un hombre grandote, muy grandote, con una espesa barba negra donde fácilmente podríamos entrar un par de primer año, pasando por una esperpéntica señora con cara de chiflada y ojos fuera de sus órbitas, hasta dos profesores más bien jóvenes, que parecen los más normales del plantel. Y parece que esto de la selección empieza, con un tal Acker, Greg. Gryffindor.

La sucesión de nombres continúa, hasta que Gabbiani, Lucca se levanta y camina hacia el sombrero. La cercanía con mi nombre, y que es la primera maga que conozco con el pelo rosa, hacen que no pierda de vista sus movimientos hasta que, tras rozarle el sombrero, grite _“¡Ravenclaw!”_.  Lo siguiente que grita es Harvey, Alice, y es el momento en el que contengo la respiración. Alice se levanta decidida hacia el sombrero, aunque camina más rápido de lo normal. Está nerviosa, está muy nerviosa.

Y más nervioso me estoy poniendo yo. ¡Lleva tres minutos, tres largos minutos con el sombrero sobre su cabeza! Sabía que algo tan viejo debía estar escacharrado. Hay que renovar el material tras cierto tiempo, eso lo aprendí de papá. Estos magos y sus costumbres tan raras…

Por fin el sombrero parece despertar de su trance, gritando “¡Ravenclaw!”, con el sonoro aplauso de esta. ¿Y para eso se ha tirado tanto rato? Menudo suspense. O quizá es que yo tenga algún tipo de dote adivinatoria. ¿No había una clase que era Adivinación…?

_\- ¡Harvey, Cygnus!_

Me toca. Me levanto, ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo (y especialmente la de mi hermana, que noto sus ojos clavados en mi nuca como cuchillos) y me pongo el sombrero.

- _Oh, sí, veo que los Harvey sois personas complicadas_ – Canturrea, y a mí casi me da un ataque. No me esperaba que me hablase delante de todos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debo de sólo oírlo yo – En efecto, nadie más puede oírme. Eres un chico listo, Cygnus. Tu hermana me ha puesto en una encrucijada, y veo que tú también vas por ese camino. Umm, lealtad, muy interesante. Y amistad. Oh, pero también una gran astucia. Muy curioso, sí.

Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso, y lo peor es que el trozo de tela este lo va a notar. Sigue divagando ante mis oídos, quizá durante un minuto, hasta que por fin parece decidirse.

_\- Tienes el linaje y la astucia necesaria para un gran Slytherin, y un gran potencial por desarrollar. Sin emgargo, creo que tu casa sería, ¡HUFFLEPUFF!_

Con un berrido que casi me deja sordo, anuncia mi casa. Hufflepuff. Vaya. Supongo que sabía que me separaría de Alice en algún punto, pero se me va a hacer raro no pelearnos a la hora de dormir.

Me acerco a mi mesa. Todo el mundo me felicita y me invita a sentarme, aunque mi aturdimiento no me ayuda a funcionar del todo bien. Un chico pelirrojo, con unos ojos castaños que parecen atravesar la habitación y ver más allá, me palmea el asiento a su lado, y acto seguido es donde reposa mi trasero. Ewan, me dice que se llama. Ewan Blake.

\- _Yo soy Cygnus, Cygnus Harvey. Encantado._

\- _Como para no saberse tu nombre. ¿Alice es tu hermana, no?_ – Asiento- _Nos habéis tenido en ascuas durante un buen rato. Los que aún no han sido seleccionados están con un tembleque que no pueden con sus piernas._

Se ríe, y no puedo evitar reírme yo. La verdad es que somos los únicos que nos hemos tirado más tiempo del normal para ser seleccionados. Miro a los que están aún en la fila, y veo que pronto le va a tocar a Zack. Tras Regal, Emma (Slytherin), Sepherd, Elysandre barre para nuestra casa. La chiquilla algo diminuta, de pelo rizado y moreno, y rostro bonachón, se sienta a nuestro lado. Nos pide por favor que la llamemos Ely, y yo me distraigo un poco acariciando ese manojo de rizos. Es taaan relajante…

Salgo de mi trance con el último alumno de la selección, Valentine, Zack. Parece que este año batimos récord de alumnos indecisos, porque el sombrero también tarda lo suyo con él. Pero, otra vez, mis dotes de pitonisa se hacen realidad, y el sombrero grita un sonoro _“¡Slytherin!”_. Le miro caminar hasta la mesa de al lado, y me da un poco de pena. En cierto momento su mirada se cruza con la mía y me sonríe, antes de ser engullido en un mar de alumnos en su mesa.

El sombrero parece que está deseando lucirse, y nos dedica ahora una curiosa canción sobre cada una de las casas. Hufflepuffs, donde están los leales y trabajadores. Me gusta. Y como nadie se está fijando ya en él, no evita mencionar que no se qué espada mágica usada para derrotar a Voldemort, que perteneció a Gryffindor, fue empuñada gracias a él. Hasta el sombrero favorece a los Gryffindors. Enchufados…

La canción se ha acabado, y ahora toca un largo discurso hasta que podamos hincarle el diente a la comida. La mujer de rostro severo se aclara la voz, y me sorprende con un simple _“¿A qué esperáis? ¡A comer!”_ , momento en el que las mesas se desbordan de comida.

 

Casi una hora después, tras un buen atracón del que no me libran ni la montaña de dulces de antes, una pequeña pelea de migas de pan en la que descubro que Ewan y yo hacemos un gran equipo de tiradores, otro atracón de postres que no sé ni cómo no exploto y unas breves advertencias de la directora, mandan a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Nuestra casa está, al parecer, al lado de las cocinas, y para entrar hay que tocar correctamente unos barriles, o nos disparan algo a la cara. No sé si en Hogwarts habrá alcohol, pero el que llegue a casa sin prestarle mucha atención puede acabar bastante mal. Y sin vista.

Parece que somos como una especie de madriguera de topos, estamos bajo tierra. Al menos lo compensa con una decoración chulísima: una buena cantidad de plantas de todos los tipos, supongo que para que podamos tener oxígeno, unas “vistas” al exterior, una enorme y solemne foto de un tal Cedric Diggory junto a un puñado de firmas, otras fotos más pequeñas y lo que parece ser una medalla, entre otras cosas. N

o nos dejan admirar mucho más nuestra sala común, porque los prefectos nos mandan a la cama sin pestañear, y nosotros como niños buenos obedecemos sin rechistar.

Ya en nuestras habitaciones, con nuestras cosas dentro, elegimos cada uno una cama. Parece que Ewan va a dormir en la contigua a mí. Me gusta cómo está empezando este año en Hogwarts. Espero mucho de este _primer año mágico._


	2. Hogwarts, el lugar al que pertenezco

Una semana en Hogwarts. Mi primera semana en el mundo mágico. Y no puede decirse que haya sido una semana tranquila.

 

Resulta que mi rubita y adorable hermana hermana es ahora conocida en todo el colegio por ser una hastsall. No, no es ningún insulto. Se tratan de los alumnos cuya ceremonia de selección dura más de cinco minutos, por la indecisión del sombrero. Yo he sido complicado, pero no a su nivel. Resulta que los últimos hastsalls que se tiene constancia son dos de los profesores, la directora McGonagall, y el profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos. Curiosamente, los dos estuvieron entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, como parece ser que estuvo mi hermana.

Lo que necesitaba, más atención por parte de la gente. El tercer día me confiesa, un poco avergonzada, que está un tanto agobiada, sobre todo en las clases de Encantamientos, ya que todos esperan mucho de ella. Pobrecilla, apenas hemos empezado y ya la están presionando.

 

Por otra parte, he comprobado que en Hufflepuff somos los leales y trabajadores, sí, pero también somos los sosos. Somos una marea mansa, y no hablo sólo de los de primero. No creo que sea una casualidad. Debería investigar sobre ello…

Los mayores nos han contado que el retrato del tal Cedric Diggory, fue un alumno de Hufflepuff asesinado en 1994 por el propio Voldemort. Fue **el** alumno de Hufflepuff, siendo capitán del equipo, prefecto y excelente en los estudios. El paladín de Hufflepuff, le llamaban. Resultó elegido el un torneo mágico internacional, pero no logró salir con vida de la trampa que puso el mago tenebroso.  

Desde que sé todo eso, cada vez que miro la imagen, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de pertenecer a mi casa.

 

También Ewan, Ely y yo hemos terminado formando un pequeño trío entre nosotros. Aunque al principio Ely me pareció poquita cosa, quizá por su tamaño, resulta que tiene mucho, mucho carácter. En unos pocos días ya se ha ganado el respeto de todos los del curso, incluso de algunos de los mayores.

Parece que el inicio del curso nos tiene a todos nerviosos perdidos, y un chico se dedicó a lanzarle bolitas de papel a Ely durante casi media hora, hasta que consiguió hartarla. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó, se acercó al chaval y le cruzó la cara en mitad de la sala común. Un silencio sepulcral, y luego todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Eso sí, el chico se quedó como un bálsamo de aceite y no ha vuelto a molestar a la del pelo rizado. Y mira que parecía tranquila…

Por otra parte, Ewan y yo nos hemos convertido en amigos bastante cercanos. Supongo que es inevitable, al parecer siempre se suelen formar amistades importantes al inicio del curso. Sin embargo, he tenido un ligero problema, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

En Transformaciones (clase que nos imparte el profesor Hightower, que parece la versión masculina de la directora en cuanto a carácter, y que se ha posicionado muy alto en mi ránking de profesores) compartimos clase con los Slytherin.

En una de las primeras clases, el profesor nos pidió que formásemos grupos de cuatro, para hacer un pequeño trabajo sobre transfiguración elemental. Le pedí a Zack que se uniese a nosotros, y ese fue muy error.

Al finalizar la clase, Zack se fue con un escueto “hasta luego, Cygnus”, casi corriendo, mientras Ely calmaba a un más que furioso Ewan. Parece que la familia de Zack (de la cual se desligó su padre hace años, pero eso a Ewan no le importa) asesinó, durante la guerra mágica, a unos familiares de Ewan.

Este se lo ha echado en cara durante la clase, y pese a las explicaciones de Zack, han comenzado a discutir hasta estar a punto de tirarse al cuello el uno del otro, si no fuese por la intervención del profesor.

Mal empezamos.

 

Por suerte o por desgracia, no compartimos más clases con los Slytherin, así que el contacto entre Ewan y Zack es mínimo. Parece que han entrado en una guerra más sutil por ver quién de los dos supera al otro en clase, algo que aunque no me gusta, prefiero a la agresividad. Sin embargo, no les resulta muy bien, ya que yo barro a ambos sin siquiera despeinarme.

Pero la que sí barre a todos, es Alice. Reafirmo mi teoría de que esa chica no es humana. Están diciendo que es la nueva Hermione Granger del colegio (fue la alumna más brillante en décadas, casi una hastsall y una de las mayores heroínas de la guerra contra Voldemort), y no es para menos. Arrasa en cada clase que pisa.

 

De Ravenclaw he de destacar, por encima de todos, a Lucca. La chica de pelo rosa que me llamó la atención en la selección. O bueno, tenía el pelo rosa. También lo ha tenido rojo, rubio y hasta azul.

¿Qué cómo puede hacer eso? No, no es que tenga un arsenal de tintes mágicos en su casa, no. Es que es metamorfomaga, y es capaz de cambiar ciertas partes de su aspecto a voluntad. De momento puede hacerse peinados muy chulos, y con colores realmente bonitos. Me da una envidia…

 

 

Ella es hija de muggles, sin aparente magia en su familia. La sorpresa de su madre, y de ella misma, al tener el pelo de diferentes colores cuando tenía 7 u 8 años fue notable. Tuvo que ir la propia McGonagall en persona a su casa para hablar con su madre, y ayudar a normalizar la situación.

Por si eso no fuese suficientemente peculiar, es una adicta a la tecnología muggle. No pudo traerse a Hogwarts sus cacharros electrónicos, como su mp4 o su cámara eléctrica (aunque sí que parecen funcionar ciertas cámaras mágicas, y las que no usan electricidad), ya que en aquí no funcionan ninguna de esas cosas. Pero está convencida de que logrará que funcionen, y ya está investigando ella sola en su dormitorio, según me cuenta Alice.

 

Las semanas pasan con alguna que otra sorpresa ocasional, pero sin demasiada novedad, después del principio.

 Nuestro jefe de casa, Ernie Macmillan, nos enseña Defensa contra las artes oscuras, o DCAO. Es uno de los jóvenes que me parecieron personas normales, pero es aún mejor de lo que imaginaba. Tiene gran afición por los discursos y es algo pomposo, pero es uno los estudiantes que lideró el Ejército de Dumbledore en la guerra mágica, y tiene un montón de anécdotas que contarnos. Como también nos cuenta varias anécdotas de Cedric Diggory, con quien compartió casa durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

La verdad es que me encanta oír a los profesores contarnos batallitas y auténticas batallas de su vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el bueno y apacible de nuestro profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom, fuese el _famoso_ Neville Longbottom. Ahora no puedo dejar de imaginármelo espada en mano, vaya.

 

Halloween llega antes de que nadie se lo espere, y la decoración no se hace esperar. Calabazas, telarañas, fantasmas asustándonos por los pasillos… Nada nuevo para los hijos de magos. Aunque la verdad es que ver al Barón Sanguinario por un pasillo oscuro, arrastrando sus cadenas, da canguelo hasta al más valiente de los Gryffindors.

En nuestra casa lo celebramos con nuestro entusiasmo habitual, o lo que es lo mismo, prácticamente nada. Habría sido como cualquier otra noche más, de no ser porque algunos mayores sacan unos instrumentos que no había visto en la vida. _Bandurrias mágicas._ ¡Serán malas personas, teniendo algo tan maravilloso exclusivo de la casa y no haberme informado! ¡Exijo una compensación!

Por la presente nos deleitan con unas pocas canciones y unos efectos mágicos increíbles, y prometen tras una serie de amenazas más propias de Slytherin que de esta casa, que me enseñarían a tocar. Si es que el sombrero no dudaba por nada, vaya.

 

 

El tiempo pasa volando, y volando llegan las Navidades. Nuestro último día de Hogwarts la señora Bell nos permite hacer un partido de quidditch entre los miembros de primero. Al menos los que sabemos montar medianamente en una escoba. Pero para asegurarse, decide ponernos un límite de tiempo y no utilizar una snitch.

Al final el partido se basa en un enfrentamiento entre Alice y Zack, quienes poco a poco se han hecho con el control del terreno de juego y ninguno de los dos se da por vencido. A todos nos impresiona lo increíblemente buenos que son ambos con las escobas, siendo nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

Al final del partido está tan reñido que deciden, siendo más que presionados amenazados por la señora Bell, de dejarlo en tablas. No les hace mucha gracia.

 

En el tren Alice me comenta que se presentó al equipo de Ravenclaw, pero que como era de primer curso, no pudo entrar. Zack cuenta una anécdota parecida, y se ponen a picarse entre ellos sobre quién sería mejor cazador. Parece mentira, como es mi hermana y lo que le sigue el juego a Zack.

Estos dos se han convertido en mejores amigos, pese a la diferencia de casas. Aunque a veces dudo de que se trate de sólo amistad, por esa complicidad tan curiosa que tienen entre ellos. Lo he hablado con Ely, y ella también está de acuerdo en que encajan bastante bien.

Con el que no puedo hablar es con Ewan. Él y Zack no han limado asperezas en lo más mínimo, y cada vez que estoy con uno, el otro desaparece misteriosamente del mapa. A veces tengo unas ganas de hechizarlos a los dos… Qué paciencia, por Merlín.

 

Ya en casa, tenemos el discurso oficial de cuánto hemos crecido, si estamos más delgados, más pálidos, si comemos bien… Nada que no hayamos tenido cuando hemos pasado un par de días fuera de casa, lejos de la supervisión materna.

Lo que sí estoy notando es que Alice es una copia bastante exacta de mamá. Tienen el pelo rubio, ondulado exactamente de la misma forma, con los mismos ojos azul mar y una piel bastante pálida, muy semejante. Y ambas tienen ese carácter mandón con un gran temperamento. ¡Ravenclaws tenían que ser!

Porque, sí, tras 11 años de misterios, nuestra madre nos ha confesado hoy de que ella fue a Ravenclaw. Nunca nos quiso decir su casa para no condicionarnos, pero vaya, que si se clona a ella misma solo que más joven, creo que eso no funciona.

 

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero echaba un poco de menos a mi hermana. En Hogwarts ella está tan liada que apenas tenemos tiempo de vernos. También es cosa de las casas. Como es de esperar, esta clase de cosas vergonzosas jamás saldrían de mi boca ni aunque me emborrachase con whisky de fuego, y menos de las de ella, con lo tozuda que es.

Pero una de las noches de Navidad, sin venir demasiado a cuento, Alice viene a mi habitación y me da un fuerte abrazo. Me quedo bastante impresionado durante un par de segundos, pero se lo devuelvo encantado.

Como estas cosas tan vergonzosas nunca nos han ido mucho, todo desemboca a una tremebunda guerra de almohadas con todo tipo de tretas y juegos sucios. Si no hubiese venido mi madre a ver qué pasaba, prendemos fuego a la casa.

Menos mal que mi madre es tan comprensiva, y nos echaba tanto de menos, que tan sólo ha sonreído al vernos. Y luego simplemente nos ha conjurado un rictusempra. Aún me duelen las costillas. Debería tenerlo aprendido, mi madre es el diablo. Es como Alice, pero con más experiencia. Ay.

 

El resto de las Navidades las pasamos con bastante tranquilidad, en familia, y la verdad es que el tiempo se nos pasa en un suspiro. Antes de darnos cuenta, estamos a la víspera de volver a Hogwarts. No puedo dormir, y me doy un pequeño paseo nocturno a la cocina a reponer fuerzas con chocolate. Solo que parece que no soy el único.

Al final acabamos los dos en un bochornoso concurso de glotonería, en el que, por una vez, Alice me lo pone difícil. Pero no podría ser yo mismo sin ganar en estas cosas, es mi esencia.

Sin embargo, la noche da un giro inesperado. Como si en vez de chocolate hubiese sido whisky de fuego (y si hubiese sido así, probablemente estaríamos muertos por dentro), nos empezamos a poner sentimentales. Y mi hermana me confiesa que, desde que empezó en Hogwarts, se siente un poco sola.

Es una chica bastante popular, además de ser un monstruo en los estudios. Pero como no se puede tener todo en esta vida, parece ser que en el ámbito social no destaca tanto como creía. Se junta con algunas chicas, sí, pero realmente amigos no tiene ninguno. La persona más cercana a ella de su casa es Lucca, pero cada una va un poco independiente. Umm, me pregunto si podré hacer algo ahí.

Obviando a Lucca, y a mí, con la única persona que habla un poco más es con Zack. Pero como ni él ni yo estamos en su casa, los momentos que pasa en su sala común son bastante solitarios. Oh, Alice…

Con una ternura impropia de mí, le abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Le prometo que no va a estar sola, y que esto se pasará aunque tenga que hacerlo a base de Imperios. Me dice que eso es ilegal, y que en realidad no serían amigos, pero se ríe, que es lo importante.

Al final de la noche, me susurra un apenas audible gracias antes de separarnos para dormir.

 

 

La despedida de nuestra madre es agridulce. Hemos estado tiempo sin ella, y estas Navidades han sido realmente agradables. Pero también echamos mucho de menos a nuestros compañeros, así que eso nos consuela un poco.

Ya en el tren, Zack comenta no se qué de unos compañeros Slytherin en otro vagón, curiosamente justo a tiempo de que nos encontremos con Ewan. Éste, al ver que no está Zack con nosotros, sonríe y procede a estrecharme la mano.

 

 

Las cosas en Hogwarts parecen ir un poco mejor. Por insistencia mía, hemos añadido a Lucca a nuestro pequeño grupito, y gracias a ello Alice parece un poco más animada. Personalmente, encuentro a Lucca extremadamente divertida, y es la única que me sigue el ritmo, e incluso me supera, en lo que hacer tonterías se refiere.

Las semanas transcurren unas detrás de otras, tranquilas y apacibles. Los exámenes se acercan, y los empollones (principalmente Alice, Zack y Ewan) están un poco más nerviosos de lo normal, con el tema estudios. Ely se lo toma con mucha más calma, aunque a veces empieza a comerse el coco con que los exámenes serán muy duros, que no está preparada y que va a suspenderlos todos.

Lucca y yo vamos un poco más por libre. Lo llevamos todo al día, pero no nos matamos realmente en estudiar. He decidido que me sale más a cuenta ir aprobando los exámenes y disfrutar de mi vida, que agobiarme y pasarme todas las tardes en la biblioteca.

 

 

Y mi táctica funciona, porque paso los exámenes sin problemas. Algunos mayores se quejaban porque nos agobiábamos, que cuando llegásemos a los TIMOS íbamos a descubrir lo que es el estrés de verdad. Luego han sido acribillados por media docena de migas de pan. Se lo merecen.

Con el final de los exámenes, llega el tiempo libre extremo. Pero como todo no puede ser de color de rosas, y menos para mí, no tardan en llegar los conflictos. Uno de los primeros días de Junio, cuando llego a los jardines, escucho gritos, y no tardo en descubrir de quién se trata.

_\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Valentine!_

_\- No te acerques a mí, Blake. No me obligues._

Zack y Ewan, varitas en mano, están mirándose, echándose chispas por los ojos y quietos, muy quietos.

_\- ¡Hoy vas a aprender la lección! ¡Depul…!_

_\- ¡BASTA YA! ¡QUIETOS!_ – Grito con todas mis fuerzas, colocándome en medio de los dos. Automáticamente, ambos bajan sus varitas, y veo a Zack suspirar.

 _\- Cygnus, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Apártate!_ – Grita Ewan, aún furioso.

 _\- Esto tiene que acabar. O aprendéis a comportaros como magos civilizados, o podéis olvidaros de mí. ¡Lo digo por los dos!_ – Chillo, ya totalmente enfurecido. Zack palidece, y Ewan parece bufar, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Aprovecho para largarme de allí a pasos agigantados, a tratar de calmarme un poco.

 

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Cygnus?_ – Me pregunta Alice, preocupada, cuando me la encuentro por uno de los pasillos.

 _\- Los dos imbéciles han vuelto a pelearse, como siempre_ – Respondo un poco de mala gana. Alice me mira preocupada, pero hago un gesto como un bufido, y parece aliviarse.

_\- Entonces, ¿no se han hecho nada?_

_\- No, estaban los dos en el patio, con sus varitas en alto, mirándose como dos idiotas._

_\- Y entonces has ido tú, les has desarmado y te has proclamado el rey de los jardines. ¿A que sí, Cygnus?_

La intervención de Lucca me deja tan desconcertado que lo único que atino a hacer es reírme.

_\- No, Lucca, la única reina de los jardines eres tú. Porque estás como una regadera – Le saco la lengua y echo a correr, sabiendo que lo siguiente es una carrera donde tratará de atraparme para estrangularme. De broma, dice._

_\- ¡No huyas, cobarde, y enfréntate a tu reina!_

Tras lo que para mi estado físico resulta una eternidad (¡Necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio físico, por Merlín!), declaramos una tregua y decidimos que ya es hora de ir a comer. Cada uno nos despedimos antes de ir a nuestras mesas, no sin antes darle las gracias por haberme animado y sacado ese mal humor de la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la mesa tengo que parpadear varias veces, porque veo un espejismo. Zack y Ewan hablando, sin estar matándose, torturándose o algo peor.

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ – Pregunto, con dudas. Los dos se vuelven hacia mí, algo sorprendidos, y Ewan se levanta de su asiento. Me pide si puedo acompañarlo, y los tres salimos rumbo al pasillo.

 _\- Hemos estado hablando… Y hemos decidido declarar una tregua_ – Dice Ewan, con timidez.

_\- ¿No vais a pelearos como dos imbéciles cada vez que os veáis? ¿Ahora vais a ser amigos?_

_\- No es que vayamos a ser mejores amigos…_ \- Responde Zack, mirando de reojo a Ewan – _Ni siquiera que vayamos a llevarnos bien._

 _\- Simplemente hemos decidido que vamos a tolerarnos, y no vamos a pelearnos otra vez_ – _O al menos que tú sepas_ , leo en sus ojos. Pero Ewan continúa hablando – _Así que, bueno, espero que puedas pasar por alto la escenita que has visto esta mañana._

_\- ¿Seguro que no se volverá a repetir?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Completamente._

_\- Está bien. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir a comer? Con tanta carrera y este calor, estoy que no me tengo en pie – El alivio es palpable en sus rostros, y por primera vez en todo el curso, vuelvo al comedor con Zack y Ewan sin problema alguno._

 

El curso se acaba, y las despedidas son peculiares. Alice ha prometido enviarle lechuzas a Lucca una vez por semana, y esta le ha respondido que si no sabía lo que era un teléfono móvil. A mi hermanita le hace falta un poco de nociones muggles. Me pregunto si podré instruirle este verano. ¡Quizá hasta logre que se vea alguna de mis series favoritas!

Ely me ha dicho que me mandará fotos, ya que es una hija de mala madre que se va a Noruega este verano. Me voy a volver Slytherin, porque estoy verde de envidia.

Ewan le pide a Alice, _disimuladamente_ , que me corte las cuerdas vocales este verano, a ver si consigue que deje de, según él, “berrear por toda la sala común canciones que no las conoce ni mi abuela”. Por suerte, Alice y Lucca han saltado en mi defensa antes de que le pueda sacar los ojos con mi varita. Soy un ser inocente y adorable, lo sé.

Zack me lleva a un sitio aparte, y con cierta vergüenza, me pide perdón por todas las veces que me ha hecho sentir incómodo con sus toma y dacas con Ewan. Me sorprende tanto que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es abrazarle y desearle un feliz verano.

 

Y con estas, volvemos al compartimento, sólo un minuto antes de que el tren se detenga y nos urja a irnos. Bueno, este ha sido mi primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Mi primer año mágico.

Y espero que pueda tener muchos, muchos más. 

 

 

 


	3. Curso nuevo, nuevas caras.

Tras todo un verano en mi casa (con una semana de escapada al sur de Italia, eso sí), se acerca la vuelta a clases. Alice y yo estamos bastante nerviosos, tenemos muchas ganas de volver a ver a nuestros amigos. Y de aprender, quién lo diría. Estoy deseando volver a transformaciones, a ver si el profesor Hightower nos enseña a hacer algo más sustancioso. Lástima que a la mitad de la clase lo que les da el profesor es miedo. Aficionados…  
La víspera de irnos, Alice y yo nos íbamos a ir a la cama temprano como los niños buenos. Y digo íbamos porque mi madre, en el último momento, nos acorrala en el comedor y nos comenta que tiene algo que darnos.   
Le da un pedazo de paquete a Alice, y otro algo más pequeño, pero de tamaño considerable, a mí. Los ojos se nos salen de las órbitas, y procedemos con cuidado (es decir, como un par de hienas salvajes) a abrirlo.  
Alice lo hace primero, y ve, maravillada, que es una escoba de carreras. No es una Saeta Pírica, pero no es nada mala escoba, no señor. Y tiene sus iniciales, A.H., grabadas en ella. Mamá se ha portado.  
En cuanto a lo mío… Abro el paquete con ansias mal contenidas, y descubro, maravillado, que se trata de una bandurria mágica. Una preciosa bandurria plateada, que parece de cristal, con las letras C.H. en el reverso. 

Media hora de prácticamente lágrimas después, nos vamos los dos a la cama. Y digo a la cama y no a dormir, porque aunque Alice no puede probar su nueva escoba (y ya ha protestado activamente por ello), yo entono un par de canciones con mi bandurria.   
Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah…  
\- Mañana por fin volveré a ver a los demás…  
Hallelujah…  
\- No pensaba que los echaría de menos tanto…  
Hallelujah…  
\- Me pregunto cómo estarán Ely y Lucca…  
Hallelujah…  
\- ¿Y Zack y Ewan? ¿Se llevarán ahora bien…? Supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana para descubrirlo…

Por fin es el día. 1 de Septiembre. Alice está de los nervios a mi lado. Yo estoy igual, pero creo que sé disimularlo mejor. Espero, por mi propia dignidad.  
Ya en la estación, nuestra madre nos despide brevemente antes de que seamos secuestrados por una hiperactiva y pelirroja Lucca, que creo que se ha multiplicado por tres. ¿Qué desayuna esta chica? Y eso que con ella es casi que con quién más hablamos, que sabe lo que es un ordenador.  
Pronto estamos el grupito en el vagón. Lucca, Ely, Ewan, Zack, Alice y yo. Zack y Ewan parecen soportarse bien. Espero que les dure, no me apetece nada estar en medio de una discusión tan absurda…  
\- Cygnus, tu madre te ha regalado una bandurria, ¿no?   
No sé cómo puede enterarse Ely de todo. Supongo que se lo ha contado Alice mientras repasaba con Lucca nuestras canciones favoritas. O, bueno, me bombardeaba con decenas de títulos de canciones que quiere que le toque.  
\- ¡Vamos, Cygnus, tócanos algo! – Grita Zack, con media sonrisa. Se burla, pero sé que es al que más le gusta mi voz. Que uno sabe distinguir estas cosas.   
\- ¿Esto te vale? – Le digo, después de agarrarle los mofletes al más puro estilo pequeño.   
\- Oh, vamos, para algo que sabes hacer, no te hagas el remolón… - Me pica Ewan.  
\- ¡Eso, eso! – Apoya Ely. ¿Teniendo amigos así, quién necesita mortífagos?  
\- Está bien, está bien. Ya os cansaréis de oírme cantar, ya.  
\- Eso es cierto – Corrobora Alice, riéndose – Tras un tiempo, se mete en tu cabeza. A veces le escucho cantar y no está ni cerca, tened cuidado.

Un par de canciones después, Lucca y Zack están maravillados. Alice aún sigue algo sorprendida, y Ely y Ewan sonrientes.  
\- No sabía que la bandurria mágica era tan… Mágica – Lucca parece absolutamente feliz. Claro, en su casa no debe haber costumbre de bardos.  
\- Desde luego, en Slytherin no tenemos cosas tan maravillosas – Murmura Zack, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Esta vez, no nos llevan al castillo en barcas, si no que entramos directamente. Qué desilusión, con lo emocionante que era el lago. Quizá podría haber empujado a alguno…  
Entramos directamente en el Gran Comedor y nos sentamos, quedándonos solos Ewan, Ely y yo. Y en estas, comienza la selección.  
Por lo que parece, este año tenemos algo importante. Un tal Teddy Lupin, un chiquillo que a simple vista es curioso. Tiene un aire de seriedad, y una mata de rizos morenos que le resta algo de ella. Al parecer, es hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, un exprofesor y una aurora que lucharon y murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Lo que es más increíble, es que este chico es el ahijado del mismísimo Harry Potter. Hacía tiempo que no veía al colegio tan revolotedo.  
Pero lo que termina de romper la calma es que este chico es seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Los Gryffindors, que estaban frotándose las manos, se han quedado con un buen palmo de narices.  
El chico parece bastante nervioso, y agobiado. No sé cuántos pares de cientos de ojos están siguiéndole y cuchicheando sobre él, pero debe ser agobiante. Mira nuestra mesa, donde bastantes, demasiados compañeros le gritan para que se siente a su lado. Pobrecillo.  
En cierto momento cruza su mirada conmigo. Le sonrío, y palmeo el asiento a mi lado. Rápidamente se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, resoplando pesadamente.  
El ambiente tarda un rato en calmarse. Al parecer, hacía años (desde que llegó a Hogwarts el mismo Harry Potter) que no había tanto revuelo en una selección. Pero tampoco es necesario agobiar tanto, por Merlín.  
Cuando la cosa se calma un poco, me presento y hablamos un poco. Se le ve algo cortado, y es que aunque la gente se haya callado, tiene varias decenas de pares de ojos encima.   
Tras la selección del último alumno (Zeich, Christian, Gryffindor), la directora McGonagall nos pide silencio. Aunque por poco tiempo, porque unas breves palabras después son el inicio de una fuente de comida sobre la mesa y una avalancha de fieras, también llamadas alumnos, sobre ella.

Mi madre cocina de lujo, pero estos banquetes son dignos de reyes. No me importaría darme un atracón cada semana. O cada día… Ay, como siga así, van a tener que rodarme para llegar a clase.   
Apenas nos dejan tiempo para hablar entre nosotros, porque los prefectos de Hufflepuff nos instan a darnos prisa, que luego hay una aglomeración que da miedo. Siempre Hufflepuff, siempre trabajadores y precavidos.  
Ya en la sala común, la mayoría de los alumnos se van a dormir. Son unos flojos. Hasta Ely y Ewan me abandonan, sucumben a Morfeo. Yo decido quedarme leyendo un ratito junto al fuego, reposando la comilona. Perfectamente puedo haber comido lo mismo que Ely, Ewan y Alice juntos.   
Quien sí que me acompaña es Teddy Lupin. Al principio parece rezagado hojeando un libro, pero luego se sienta a mi lado y comienza a darme palique. Quiere irse a dormir cuando los demás ya lo estén, me confiesa. Espero que a la gente se le pase un poquito el efecto fama, porque si siguen así durante el curso, van a acabar con él.  
Aprovecho para ponerme un poco al día del mundo mágico, y es que Teddy es una fuente de información que ni el profeta. Me cuenta algunas desventuras de sus padres, de su fallecimiento, de su abuela Andrómeda y de la familia Potter-Weasley, con quien parece tener muy buena relación.   
La timidez parece haberle desaparecido ya que una vez en marcha, no para de hablar. Al final acaba traicionándole el sueño, y le acompaño a su dormitorio antes de irme yo también al mío. Caigo en la cama como un bendito.

Ya llevamos una semana de clases, una semana bastante ajetreada. Algunos profesores, como el profesor Hightower, de transformaciones, han decidido darnos caña desde el principio. Algunas personas están un tanto hartas y agobiadas, pero yo no podría estar más encantado. Qué le voy a hacer, llevaba todo el verano sin dar palo al agua, necesitaba que alguien me azuzase un poco.  
Alice, por su parte, no lo lleva tan bien. Está sometida a mucha presión (que la mayoría de ella se la pone ella sola), y necesitaría un tranquilizante en cada comida, la pobre. Por suerte, Zack le anima bastante y le hace compañía. Quizá demasiada. Estos dos…  
Por su parte, Teddy no lo está pasando para nada mejor. La gente le mira por los pasillos, se pelea “discretamente” por sentarse con él… Bastante agobiante para la primera semana de un chaval de once años. Ha pasado a un modo huída extremo. Al final hemos tenido que sentarnos en la biblioteca Alice y Zack enfrente, y yo a su lado, para que no haya tantos moscardones a su alrededor. Menuda primera semana… Al menos ha encontrado a Alice a una especie de mentora-rival a la que superar, y comparten entre ellos batallitas de empollones. 

En lo que respecta a casa, no hay nada demasiado relevante hasta el domingo. Mientras estoy leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón al lado del calor de la chimenea, recibo una visita en forma de susto que casi me hace caer al fuego. No se le ha ocurrido otra cosa al bueno de Ewan que acercarse sigilosamente por la espalda y gritarme al oído “¡Queda usted detenido en el nombre del Ministerio de Magia!”. Juro que mi corazón se ha parado unos momentos.  
\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?! – Le grito, mientras trato de recomponerme. A punto he estado de darle un puñetazo en la cara, menos mal que soy pacífico.  
\- Quería divertirme un poco. Como me tienes abandonado… - Pone cara de cachorrito, traicionada por un semblante guasón bastante cómico-  
\- Estoy muy solicitado últimamente, sí. Vas a tener que coger número para disfrutar de mi presencia – Bromeo, apartándome el pelo con muchos aires.  
\- Querrás decir para sufrirte, Cyg – Ely ha aparecido de la nada para aliarse con Ewan. ¡Esto en mi país lo llaman traición!  
\- Oye, al menos no nos ha dado otro concierto con la bandurria…  
\- ¡Es verdad, la bandurria! Aún no he practicado lo suficiente, ¡voy a por ella!  
\- ¡No, detenedle! 

Al intentar ir a mi habitación a por ella, acabo con dos mocosos de primero, cada uno en una pierna. Ely sujetándome de un brazo, mientras Ewan tira del otro. Como estas situaciones nunca salen bien, acabamos todos de bocas en el suelo, ante la estupefacción y la carcajada general. 

Ya más calmados, y tras un par de amenazas de muerte por mi parte, nos sentamos en un sofá los tres. Charlamos durante casi una hora de nuestros veranos, de la primera semana de clase, de batallitas personales y acabamos Ewan y yo evaluando posibles parejas para Ely, con comentarios como “Pues con este chico, tendríais unos hijos preciosos, fíjate”, “Ese de ahí es buen partido. He oído que tiene dinero”, o “¿Y por qué no con Amy? En esta vida hay que probar de todo”. Realmente paramos la broma cuando Ely nos advierte que, como sigamos, nos va a hacer algo muy malo. Me gusta ir al baño de pie, así que tomo su consejo y desviamos la conversación.

Hablando, hablando, se nos hace tarde. La prefecta nos advierte que es tarde, y que mejor nos vayamos a la cama antes de que pueda llegar a enfadarse. En otros momentos discutiría con ella, pero hoy estoy bastante cansado. Sin embargo, maldita sea, aún tengo que darme una ducha…

Al menos, Ewan me acompaña, ya que él tiene que hacerlo también. Cuando termino, me recuesto en la pared y le espero, tranquilamente. Pero nada, hoy tiene el día tonto y no parece querer terminar nunca. Como se me está quedando el culo frío por los azulejos, le aviso de que le aviso fuera; y aunque no lo aprecio demasiado bien, porque está de espaldas a mí, veo que me asiente.

Unos minutos después, sale algo serio de la ducha, se viste rápidamente y nos vamos a la habitación, yo con un poco de estupefacción. Le pregunto si le ocurre algo, pero me lo niega. Ya justo antes de irnos a dormir, me agarra del brazo y me giro.

\- ¿Sí? – Le pregunto, ante la falta de iniciativa por su parte. Me examina un par de segundos, antes de medio suspirar.  
\- Nada, que descanses, que se te ve cansado.

Y evitando el tema, se va a la cama. No sé qué bicho le habrá picado, pero supongo que si le ocurre algo, me lo dirá tarde o temprano.

 

Las semanas se suceden, y casi sin darnos cuenta, hemos llegado a Halloween. Y este año promete, vaya que sí. Además del banquete tradicional, a lo largo de la semana se hacen algunos eventos especiales, como estudio de criaturas típicas de Halloween, como los vampiros, o la influencia mágica en el Halloween muggle.

Y como colofón, han decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta el viernes. Y digo pequeña, porque sólo asistimos los alumnos más pequeños de los tres primeros cursos. De cuarto a séptimo lo celebran el sábado por su cuenta. 

Como cabe esperar, todo hijo de vecino está entusiasmado con la idea. ¿O tal vez no? Resulta que ni Alice, ni Zack ni Ewan quieren asistir porque “tienen mucho que estudiar”. ¡En noviembre! 

Menos mal que, además de un excelente mago, una increíble voz, y una gigantesca humildad, tengo don para convencer a la gente.

\- ¡Porfa, porfa, pooorfa!   
\- No, Cygnus, tengo mucho que estudiar… Que no. ¡No! Cygnus, no… ¡Suéltame la pierna! ¡Cygnus!

Tras 20 minutos de arduo trabajo, mi trabajo aquí ha concluido: Zack viene. Con los otros dos no he tenido tanta suerte, y es que Alice ha estado a punto de meterme la escoba por…

¡Oh, hablando de escobas! ¡Alice ha entrado en el equipo de Quidditch! Es cazadora, aunque creo que sería mucho mejor de buscadora. Aún queda un poco para su primer partido, pero las prácticas son bastante serias. Eso le añade un montón de tiempo menos para su ya ridículamente lleno horario. Esta mujer no me llega a verano, ya te lo digo yo.  
Retomando el baile, nos han dicho que no es de gala, así que no es necesario ir muy formal. El profesor Macmillan, jefe de nuestra casa, nos ha sugerido que, ya que es un evento de Halloween, podríamos ir disfrazados acorde. Pero como me da mucha pereza estrujarme los sesos para un traje impecable, he optado por ir a lo fácil: ropa rota y un poco de maquillaje de muerto. 

A pesar de haber convencido a Zack de venir, lo hará algo más tarde, ya que tiene que terminar un fatídico trabajo de Pociones para dentro de dos semanas. Se pueden ver mis ojos en blanco desde aquí. 

Así que Ely, llena de vendas hasta los rizos; Teddy, con pelo hasta las orejas (dice que para honrar a su padre, que fue un hombre lobo; aunque él parece más bien un cachorrito); y yo con mi “disfraz” de zombie, nos dirigimos a la entrada del gran comedor, donde esperamos a Lucca. Esta no se hace esperar, y vaya entrada que hace. 

Camina hacia nosotros con un hortera vestido rosa chillón, que duelen los ojos de sólo verlo, unas medias estampadas de gatitos y un sombrero del color del vestido, con una especie de gato disecado en él.   
\- ¿Qué llevas puesto, Lucca? – Le pregunto, aún sin salir de nuestro asombro.  
\- ¿No es obvio? Soy el ser más horrible y detestable del mundo, por supuesto.  
Un silencio incómodo se apropia del ambiente, con miradas de estupefacción entre los tres tejones.   
\- ¡De Dolores Umbridge! – Ni Ely ni yo tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién es esa señora. Teddy al parecer sí que ha oído hablar de ella, aunque no la reconoce, y entre él y Lucca pasan a contarnos algunas de las terribles desventuras en las que estuvo involucrada.

Parece que no sólo nosotros somos los incultos, porque prácticamente nadie en la sala sabe quién demonios es. El profesor Macmillan hace un sonido como de caballos, y él y el profesor Longbottom se alejan riéndose a carcajadas.

Pero la reacción estrella se la lleva la directora McGonagall. En el momento que ha puesto sus ojos en Lucca, ha tenido la mayor carcajada que nadie jamás le había visto. Cuando ha recuperado parcialmente la compostura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos en las costillas, ha gritado:

\- ¡Señorira Fabianni, 20 puntos para Ravenclaw! 

Y se ha alejado, alegre como nunca. Estos Ravenclaw, ganan puntos hasta por respirar…

A Teddy y a mí nos da algo de vergüenza bailar (sí, a mi me da vergüenza algo), así que nos sentamos y observamos a las chicas adueñarse de la pista. Son de lo que no hay.  
Son cerca de las 20:00, la hora acordada con Zack, cuando una serpiente entra en el baile. Sin embargo, no es aquella que yo esperaba.

\- ¿Cygnus Harvey? – Me pregunta un chico castaño, de gesto arrogante y muy poca simpatía en su mirada.  
\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Tú eres…?  
\- Debí suponerlo, se huele tu mediocridad desde la otra ala del castillo.  
\- ¿Disculpa?   
\- Oh, bueno, perdóname por utilizar palabras demasiado complicadas para que las puedas entender. Que se nota tu… vulgaridad.   
\- Pero, ¿quién te has creído que eres, pedazo de…?   
\- ¡Hey, Darren! 

Reconozco automáticamente esa voz. Zack viene, apresurado, desde la entrada hasta donde nos encontramos nosotros.

\- Oh, hola, Cygnus – Nos mira con extrañeza a ambos, antes de continuar – Veo que ya os habéis conocido.  
\- De hecho, aún no tengo ni el enorme gusto de saber su nombre – Recalco la palabra gusto con todo el sarcasmo y el veneno que llevo guardando desde hace años, aunque Zack parece ignorarlo, sin querer o a propósito.  
\- Este es Darren Schellar, un compañero de cuarto. Darren, este es Cygnus Harvey, mi…  
\- Mejor amigo, sí, me has hablado de él – Contesta con toda la inocencia del mundo – Tenía curiosidad por conocerle. Ha sido… diferente de lo que esperaba.  
\- Sí, toda una sorpresa conocer a alguien como Darren. No hay muchos como él por aquí – Por suerte. Aunque esto último lo digo sólo en mi mente.  
\- ¿Queréis ir a tomar algo y hablar? – Pregunta Zack, sin notar la enorme tensión que hay en el ambiente. A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser un Slytherin, si es tan inocente como el mayor de los Hufflepuffs.  
\- De hecho, debería volver con Teddy. He abandonado al pobre – Señalo al bulto peludo en una silla a varios metros – No puedo abandonar a un animalillo así, ¿no crees? 

Y sin darle tiempo de intentar convencerme, me doy la vuelta y voy a ver a Teddy antes de cambiar de idea y darle un puñetazo al Slytherin de pacotilla. No le he dicho nada a Zack por si era precisamente lo que buscaba. Pero tengo la sensación de que no va a ser la última vez que me encuentre a este impresentable. Mi única duda es, ¿cómo puede ser amigo Zack de alguien así?


End file.
